Hermione's Story
by rachlan
Summary: A look at the books from Hermione's POV. Written in a 'Dear Diary' format. Hopefully IC, but will stray from canon some.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hermione's Story** by Rachlan

Summary: A look at Hermione's POV of the books, starting with the day she gets her Hogwarts letter. Written in a 'Dear Diary' format.

Rating: K+

Pairings: later on in the story-- slight HG/VK, HG/?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters in them. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling. No infringement is intended.

A/n: I usually don't write about Hermione but I think that her and I are pretty similar, so I decided to try my hand at writing from her point of view. Hope it's close-ish to canon. I'm getting some help and hints from the HP Lexicon: #family. This plot bunny hit me New Year's Eve, so Happy 2009 everyone.

**Part 1: Beginnings**

Hermione Jean Granger was a normal, happy, carefree child. Life for her was good, if a bit boring. Her life was completely and utterly lame; that is, until her 11th birthday.

_**19 Sept 1990, Wed **_

_**8:24 am**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my eleventh birthday. Mum says that being eleven means being more grown up. I don't feel grown up. Everyone treats me like I'm five and I hate it! I'm such a loser! I hardly have any friends and nobody at school likes me. It's not my fault I like to read and am smarter than all the other kids! It's just the way I am. Daddy says that being smart makes me special. But he doesn't understand because he's a _boy._ Speaking of boys, did I tell you about Kyan Peters? He's a year older than me but he's so cute. I could just drown in his baby blue eyes. *sigh* He's gorgeous and nice and smart but he'll never notice me. He probably thinks I'm ugly and a geek just like everyone else. Ugh. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear. I have to go now. Mum's yelling at me about something. I'll be back later. _

_**1:56 pm**_

_**OH MY GOSH DIARY! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! **So right after lunch, this owl- and I mean this huge grey and brown bird flies up to me while I'm sitting on the front steps after lunch and lands on the ground next to me and sticks out its leg. I was kind of creeped out because I'd never seen a bird get so close to someone and it had a letter attached to its leg! I couldn't believe it! I was scared to get the letter (what if it pecked me? It's beak looked reallly sharp) but you know how curious I am. I nervously pulled the letter off the bird's leg. My hands were shaking so badly, diary. My heart was beating like a thousand kilometers per hour. It was a really thick envelope, old-fashioned looking. I ran with it into the kitchen and showed it to my mum. I told her an OWL had delivered it (she looked like she didn't believe me but she looked at the letter anyways) and read it aloud. It was like whoever it was from was watching me because it said:_

_Hermione Granger_

_Front Step_

_and then it said my address on it! The back of the letter had this big fancy wax seal that said Hogwarts on it (which I thought was a kinda funny name, I mean, Hog Warts? Gross.) Mum gave the letter back to me and I opened it (after Mum slit it open with the letter opener- I told you she treats me like I'm five) and pulled out three sheets of heavy paper. Mum said it was called parchment. The first sheet was a letter (addressed to me!), the second a list of supplies, and the third was another letter addressed to my parents. I handed the third to my mother and began to eagerly read the first. _

_And diary, it said that I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I looked at the second piece of paper, thinking it was going to say how this was all a big joke (it wasn't very funny at all, I didn't think), but all that sheet had on it was school supplies. (And not the normal supplies, either. It said I had to get things like robes, a pointed hat, a cauldron, and a WAND! A wand, diary! Like they have in the movies! Did this mean that I was, what, a witch? Weren't they supposed to be ugly and scary with big hairy warts on their noses? If that was what being a witch meant, then I sure wasn't going to go to this school, even if it _did_ sound very interesting. _

_Mum and I had been sitting at the kitchen table this whole time, you see, and at that point, I put my two pieces of paper- excuse me, parchment- on the table and looked at Mum to see what her letter said. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was hanging open. If the situation hadn't been so serious and confusing, I would have laughed. I asked her what it said. She handed me the letter, and it said,_

_**Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Hermione Granger, has been accepted into the prestigious Wizarding school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We at Hogwarts understand that prior to this letter, you had no inkling that the world of magic exists. It does, indeed, and believe us when we say that this is no joke. I realize that this is all a bit frightening and unreal and I am sure that you have many questions. If it is convenient for you, I will visit your home at 9 am this coming Saturday. If this is not a convenient time for you, we can set up another appointment on Saturday. Thank you for your time and I will see you in three days' time.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress***_

_I didn't know who this 'Deputy Headmistress' person was, or what she was like, but I couldn't wait until she arrived! Saturday can't come quickly enough!_

_**22 Sept 1990, Sat**_

_**7:30 am**_

_In the three days since the letters got here, I've reread them at least ten times. I totally wanted to ring Susie, my one good friend, but Mum said I probably shouldn't but that we would ask the Headmistress when she got there. For these last days, it's been 'the Headmistress this' and 'the Headmistress that'. "What should we bake for the Deputy Headmistress, Mione? What kind of tea do you think the Deputy Headmistress would like, Mione?" I'm excited for her to come too, but for God's sake, woman. I love my mother, don't get me wrong, but she drives me crazy sometimes. No offense, Mum. (Not that you had ever better be reading these or I will so be peeved at you!!) It's early yet, haven't even had breakfast, but I've been up since six. Is it nine yet?_

_**10:09 am **_

_The Deputy Headmistress, or Professor McGonagall, as she insisted I call her, just left. She seems nice, if a bit strict. When she first got her, she asked to speak to Mum and Dad alone. I was pretty mad, to tell you the truth. This concerned me after all, didn't it? Didn't I deserve to hear what they were talking about? I tried listening at the door, but couldn't hear a thing. After what seemed like forever, they finally opened the parlor door and invited me in. I sat next to Mum on the sofa and waited for the Headmistress' explanations. She told me that there was such a thing as magic and that there was a whole world that Muggles (non-magic people, she explained) didn't know about. She said that I was a witch (and not the bad kind either, she joked) and that I could do magic. _

_I tried to tell her that she must be mistaken, that I had never done magic in my life, but she interrupted me and asked if I had ever done something unusual, something I couldn't explain. I looked at Mum, scared, because I had never told her about the 'incidents' as I called them. They always happened at school or when I was in my bedroom alone. One time at school, when I was 8, a girl who didn't like me was making fun of me about my hair. I remember wishing she would shut up, and suddenly she did! Do you remember when I told you about that, diary? And then another time, I was in my room sitting on my bed wishing I had a book when suddenly one flew into my hands. I couldn't explain what had happened but I didn't want to think about it because that would make me even more of a weirdo. I think the Deputy Headmistress somehow knew that because she said that being a witch makes me special and that it's really rare to have magic. _

_After that, she explained more about Hogwarts to us, and told my parents where to go shopping for the supplies, but not to worry because we had almost a whole year before I could start at Hogwarts. I was really, really, really bummed about that, diary, because I want to go learn about magic RIGHT NOW! But to wait a whole year! I could just scream that I missed the start of this school year by less than three weeks. I guess I can wait til next September, but it will be hard. I'm gonna try to talk Mom into going shopping tomorrow so I can get some real magic books. _

_Oh yeah, and before she left, the Professor told us that we were sworn to absolute secrecy about magic and being a witch and everything like that. She waved her wand and said some words and then explained that we wouldn't be able to say anything about it. She said it wasn't that she didn't trust us, but it was required by what she called the 'Ministry of Magic'. Dad was fascinated by that and would have asked her loads more questions, but she said she had to go because she was a very busy lady, being Deputy Headmistress and all._

_I'm going to go ask Mum about shopping tomorrow in London, at this 'Diagon Alley' place. Cross your fingers, diary!_

TBC

A/n: Yes, yes, a new story instead of an update on my previous ones. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Plot bunnies keep hopping about in my head and I must let them out! Forgive me, readers. I will work on getting a new 'Miss Potter' chapter out soon! Thanks for reading this new fic! Review please!

*Hermione's parents are getting a letter like this because they are Muggles who would have no concept or idea of the Wizarding world as a whole. As for Harry, in my world, they are assuming that the Dursleys have knowledge of the Wizarding world because of Lily and thus do not send a similar letter.


	2. Chapter 2: Interim

**Hermione's Story** by Rachlan

Summary: A look at Hermione's POV of the books, starting with the day she gets her Hogwarts letter. Written in a 'Dear Diary' format.

Rating: K+

Pairings: later on in the story-- slight HG/VK, HG/?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters in them. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling. No infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N: The muse always bites me at weird times. It's 11:11pm and I have to work tomorrow. Make a wish, readers!

**Chapter 2: Interim**

_**22 December 1990**_

_**10:00 am**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since Professor McGonagall visited our house and told me I'm a witch and am going to go to a school for witchcraft and wizardy. Some days I think that I imagined her visit. I mean, how could it be possible that _I,_ Hermione Jean Granger, 11 year old dweeb, am a witch?You'd think if anyone would have something cool happen to them like that, it would be Sandra Simms. She's the most beautiful girl in my class, have I told you that, diary? I wish I could be more like her. She's pretty and popular and all the boys like her! Kyan asked her out last week! I cried about it for a couple of days, but then I realized he's not worth it. If he wants to date an airhead like her, then who wants him anyways.... *sigh* Anyways. Forget about them. I'm going to learn about magic! Mum wouldn't let me buy any magic books, wanting me to focus on my schoolwork that I have now or something stupid like that. Oh I was so mad at her when she told me that! I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. I guess I sort of understand because I would only want to focus on the magic books, but STILL. Christmas is in a couple of days and I'm crossing my fingers, diary, that she'll change her mind!_

_**25 December 1990**_

_**1:38 pm**_

_Diary,_

_SHE DID IT! SHE BOUGHT ME A MAGIC BOOK! I LOVE YOU MUM! It's a HUGE fat book called "Hogwarts, A History." Oh, it looks so interesting, I can't wait to read it!! I've already skimmed through the chapter titles and it tell all about past and present teachers, and about Headmaster Dumbledore, and all sorts of other fascinating things. Apparently Mum somehow contacted Professor McGonagall and asked her to get it for me so that it would be a suprise. Apparently, Mum and Dad can't get into the magic 'mall' which is called Diagon Alley. Haha, get it diary? Diagonally? Wonder why they named it that. Anyways, Mum and Dad can't get into Diagon Alley unless I'm with them (or another witch or wizard, I guess). And then the book wouldn't have been a surprise. So the professor was nice enough to help them. Maybe I should send her a thank you note. I wonder what Hogwarts' address is?Do you think they have regular post at a magical school, diary?_

_**31 August 1991**_

_**10:17pm **_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh. I leave for school tomorrow! It's finally here! I can hardly believe it's here already! Now, it seems like time has flown by since I found out I received my letter. Time seemed to crawl at the time, but, looking back, it has gone so quickly! That was a little less than a year ago. Wow. _

_Since then, I've finished my 'Muggle' (as Professor McG calls non-magic people like my parents. Seems kind of rude to me, but what can I say) school. I didn't even say goodbye to any of them, stupid children. I'm a witch and I'm going to Hogwarts! While they stay and learn about math and sceince, I'm going to be learning about hexes and charms and MAGIC. So look who's the geek now. Idiots. Anyways. _

_Mum and Dad told the school people that they are sending me to a boarding school somewhere in, I don't know, Australia or something. Everyone seems to have bought the story without asking questions, so I guess I'm good to go. I've already packed, of course. I've been almost completely packed for a week. I might have to go through it again after I've finished talking to you, Diary, to double check I haven't forgotten anything._

_Especially my 'Hogwarts: A History'. Oh my God, Diary, that is just the best book I have ever read (well besides anything Jane Austen, and lots of others...). Ok, so it's on the top ten list. It's so interesting! Did you know the Great Hall (where we will be eating all our meals) has a ceiling that's charmed to reflect the sky outside? Isn't that totally awesome, Diary? I can't wait to see it! _

_Oh and all the interesting people I am sure to meet, especially the teachers! Headmaster Dumbledore sounds like an interesting man, and he has led the most interesting life, and Professor McG, I can't wait to take her class, and Professor Snape with potions.... _

_Speaking of Professor McGonagall, she recently sent us another letter, this one saying that on September first, we were to go to King's Cross Station and go to platform 9 ¾ (sounds fake, doesn't it, diary?). She explained that this was between platforms 9 and 10 and if I were to walk straight into the wall (I know, crazy, right?), I would be on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express! Magic is so weird. But cool. Totally cool. _

_So I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been so busy studying! Mum and Dad FINALLY took me to Diagaon Alley about a month ago and I got all my school supplies. Was that ever a fun experience! I got a wand, diary! A real-life, wooden, magical wand! It looks just like a short stick, but when I first felt it, I knew that it was made for me. I got this warm tingly feeling all over when I felt it and I knew that that was the one for me. The old man who sold the wands was kind of creepy, but he said that my wand would help me get far in life and that I was destined for greatness. Me! But, like I said, he was totally weird so I didn't really trust what he said. _

_My favorite store was the bookstore, of course, and I wanted to buy like every book in there. I wanted to read them all; they all looked so interesting! But Mum said I could only have two. So I got all my schoolbooks plus one called, "The Great Big Book of Wizarding History" and another one that I adore called "The Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World." Thank God for that book, or I surely would have been so confused when I got to Hogwarts. I've read through almost all of my schoolbooks and am learning so much. I only hope I'll be able to perform the spells in class. I never was much good at practical work..._

_I've tried a couple spells (only the beginner ones, of course), but it's a lot harder than just saying words and waving the wand. You have to do it in precisely the right pronunciation, with the proper wand movement. It's really tricky. Hopefully with practice, I'll get better._

_Oh I didn't tell you, diary! When I was reading "Hogwarts, A History," it was explaining that there are four different Houses. There is Slytherin, the cunning and sly house and Hufflepuff, the friendly house (though it sort of sounded like the reject house to me; that's probably where I'll get put!). Then there was Gryffindor, the brave and reckless house and finally Ravenclaw house, which is for the quiet and studious. I really hope I'll be in Ravenclaw. _

_I'm so excited Diary! Oh dear, look at the time. Mum says we have to wake up at 7oclock to be able to get all the way to London to catch the Hogwarts Express. So I had better get to bed. Not that I'll be able to sleep anyways (!) but I suppose I should try. So, Goodnight Diary. Tomorrow, Hogwarts!_


End file.
